


Taming The Beast

by DribsAndDrabbles



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alpha Senju Hashirama, Alpha Senju Tobirama, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, And Will Hashirama Share?, Ashura’s Grief Of Losing Indra, Brotherly Love, But Does Madara Actually Want Tobirama?, Dark Senju Hashirama, Dominance, Either Madara Fully Commits To Hashirama, Enemies to Lovers, Falling In Love, Forced Pregnancy, Forced peace, From Sex to Love, Hashirama Desperately Loves Madara, Intersex Uchiha Madara, Love Triangles, M/M, Madara Needs To Love Him Back, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mating Rituals, Omega Uchiha Madara, Or Hashirama Succumbs To His Mokuton, Public Sex, Referenced Ice Age, Ritual Public Sex, Sibling Love, Soul Bond, Stubborn Madara, Threesome - M/M/M, Tobirama Is An Enabler, Tobirama Shields Hashirama, Tobirama Wants Madara, Tobirama Will Do Anything To Secure Hashirama's Happiness, Uchiha Massacre, Vaginal Fingering, Violence, Wooing, Yin Yang Balance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:07:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29067036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DribsAndDrabbles/pseuds/DribsAndDrabbles
Summary: Madara is Hashirama’s Omega, Hashirama’s yin, Hashirama’s Empress, but did he ask to be all those things? Of course not. But what is Madara to do when Hashirama has gone mad with power and rules the five nations with an iron fist? Will he choose to tame the Beast with his heart, body and soul? Or will he run and leave the world to Hashirama’s rage?
Relationships: Senju Hashirama/Senju Tobirama/Uchiha Madara, Senju Hashirama/Uchiha Madara, Senju Tobirama/Uchiha Madara
Comments: 92
Kudos: 177





	1. Chapter 1

Madara…Madara could not believe he had finally done it. He had finally managed to run from the great Emperor. He leaned against the tree catching his breathing.

Madara stood up straight. A branch, there was a branch going right up his kimono. A tree? Madara jumped forward, his heart racing. Stupid, stupid, how stupid could Madara be? The forest was Hashirama’s domain, every tree was Hashirama’s spy, Hashirama…

Madara had never thought that the boy he once called friend could become…come become this terrifying powerful god. How the fuck was he supposed to guess that Hashirama’s power was the Senju’s kekkai genkai.

His clan had had no chance against that sort of power.

“Empress…Empress…come out quickly now. Don’t make your Alpha any more upset then he is! _Don’t_ deny him!”

Madara pressed his lips together. Oh so had he upset Hashirama? Bah! Was the big bad god upset that he couldn’t fuck him after another day of crushing the next village that refused to submit to his regime of peace?

Hashirama’s idea of peace. All shinobi must serve under him, all armies were his armies. If you did not kiss his ass then Hashirama would _gut_ you with crocodile tears in his eyes...

“Madara, are you really doing this? Are you really being this selfish? Hashirama needs _you_ , Madara. Hashirama needs _his_ Omega…”

Madara shuddered, Tobirama was here. That Senju confused him, really confused him. Growing up, the white demon had made no attempts at hiding just how much he wanted to keep him and Hashirama apart. Now Tobirama was the one who wanted to drag Madara back into Hashirama’s bed.

Madara trembled. Hashirama’s bed. Hashirama’s chakra. Hashirama’s hands on his body. Hashirama’s mouth. Hashirama’s cock. Madara moaned. Damn it, he couldn’t shut out this need. He could not stop the cum from dripping down his legs.

He was such a traitor to the memory of his clan… The trees around were starting to scream, there were starting to become vicious. 

“My Omega! Who dares to take _my_ Omega!” Madara heard Hashirama’s voice booming across the forest. His body yearned to be with Hashirama, to feel his closeness, to fall to pieces under the god of shinobi’s ministrations. But his head said no, no more. This was about his clan. Yes, his clan that didn’t exist anymore, but still…

“Madara don’t fight this. You are Ashura’s Indra and I will not have Anija go mad with grief and submit this world to an ice age as _Ashura_ did.” Tobirama told him.

Fuck that! Madara ran. Hashirama was not his responsibility. Madara would have out. Madara would have his own freedom. Fuck the world, he owed it nothing! The Senju guard followed him, Tobirama too, but none could catch him, none!

Then suddenly there was a vine going around one of his legs and then the other, pulling him to the ground. Madara struggled against the vines, he even let off his best fire jutsu, and then one of the vines plunged right into his cunt making him cry out, as Tobirama kneeled down next to him: 

“Now really Madara, you know your role in this. You are _Hashirama’s_ Omega, you are _his_ Empress and after two years, it’s about time _you_ accept that!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Or is this the story that should replace 'The Will of Fire' once it is finished?
> 
> Your feedback will help me figure out which of the three stories I should continue! Thank you!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A very public reunion...😏

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woowhee, the interest in this story is massive, it might even become as popular as my most popular story 'Cursed?'
> 
> Many thanks to Brisa, Nana, Meh, IrinaNiku, Reika_Gil01, RIPVIP, Aslyx299, BloodyPhoenix, Katgotyourtongue, Tat993, Thorn_Rose and Anon for all your feedback, you've given me a lot to think about :)
> 
> Thank you to The_Dawn_Of_The_Empress, RosaCalabera, elv7, AkayaUchiha, GaarasWhore, Torres88, Jearim18, Alejabb_Boss99, Elizita002, Nath97, SukiSuku, MexCraziness, IrinaNiku, Reika_Gil01, RandomShinobi121, Lulubelle01, Tat993, Nikkia, AndreyaHalms, BloodyPhoenix, Katgotyourtongue, RubelliteGame, viviboo, Rin_Kakizudo, thecurtainedsleep and the 23 guests who left kudos after the last chapter!
> 
> To all the readers who subscribed and bookmarked this story, thank you!

“Damn it, Tobirama, let me go already! Let…me… _go_!”

Damn it, how could Tobirama have such a strong grip? Oh yeah, because mother nature was a bitch who made him subservient to all Alphas even those who were not his own.

But still, Tobirama continued to push him through Hashirama’s castle and Madara still struggled. This was so unfair. He still remembered when Tobirama was weaker than him. Well, two years ago…

“Let you go? Why would I be _that_ stupid? You have already upset Anija as it is…”

Bah, since when did he care about what the mad god thought… And then Madara stopped walking, as he heard the screams. Oh no, Hashirama surely couldn’t be…? Over him? Surely not, at best he was Hashirama’s fucktoy. That Senju could not actually be madly in love…

“Did you think I would not find out? Did you think I would not discover the plans your wretched clan had to kidnap the love of _my_ life?!”

Madara’s cunt grew wet as his breathing laboured. Madara shook his head. Oh kami, he couldn’t, he couldn’t be getting turned on by Hashirama’s rabid declarations. How could he love the Alpha that had slaughtered his clan just so that he could knot him?

“Madara?” Madara looked back to have Tobirama stroking his cheek. “Does my Anija’s declarations of love titillate your Omega heart?”

Madara was not going to answer that. Not even as there was pre-cum dribbling down his legs. Screw Hashirama not allowing him to wear underwear!

“As if!” Madara snapped lying massively. Madara felt his nipples growing hard, he…he was getting closer to Hashirama’s big dangerous chakra. The same chakra that lived inside of Madara, that marked him as _Hashirama’s_ Omega!

“The empress _lies_ …we can _all_ smell his moistening cunt…”

……………

Madara was tightening his fist when Tobirama pushed him in, _right_ into the throne room. Who knew that the doofus by the river could acquire _so_ much power? How the fuck was Madara ever able to anticipate that the Senju’s kekkai genkai could even surpass the Susanoo? 

“He might be yours, but we will take him Hashirama. We know you need him, _Senju_ , we know you need your Omega to maintain absolute power…”

Madara then saw the bloody sight of Hashirama’s vine piercing right through their heart. Madara would have fainted from the sight if Tobirama was not holding him up.

“Honestly, Madara, how could you be _so_ selfish? The more time you spend not giving Hashirama your heart, body and soul, the more unstable he becomes…”

Madara wanted to laugh like a maniac at that. As _if_ Madara would be stupid enough to do all of that. That was his last shred of dignity. That was the last thing that Madara had to run and run and truly be free of Hashirama. That Senju might have gone mad, but he wasn’t his responsibility. But then why did he feel his heart sink in guilt when he saw the dying Kaguya shinobi on the ground?

“Oh, Anija…your Otouto has brought a _present_ for you…” 

Who the fuck was Tobirama referring to as…?

“ _Dara_ -chan?!”

Oh no, oh no, Madara wouldn’t look, he wouldn’t, he wouldn’t… He did. He looked at the dangerous creature rising from his throne. Stupid Hashirama and his stupid throne. Stupid Hashirama spending hours fucking him on that same throne until Madara could not do more than moan and scream. 

Madara’s entire body trembled as Hashirama came down the stairs. Oh, kami, hours of mediation to gain some control of his facilities was going out of the window.

Then for a split second Tobirama let him go, yes, this was Madara’s chance to…to…ru… And then Hashirama was on top of him, the look in Hashirama’s face had Madara feeling cold and the other spectators in the room screaming in terror. Oh kami, oh kami, Hashirama was going to gut him too, wasn’t he? Madara started to shake. He was scared, really scared, then he could not stop the tears of fear running down his face.

Then Hashirama’s face softened. Then Hashirama was on him, his arms were wrapping around his entire body trapping him _very_ tightly.

“My Omega, my Omega, it’s alright, shh… It’s alright. You don’t need to be scared anymore. You’re back with your Alpha now, you’re safe, you’re safe!”

Madara pulled back ready to speak his mind, but Hashirama pulled him close. Hashirama’s lips were then on his lips, crushing them, sucking the life out of them making Madara feel dizzy. Hashirama’s hands worked fast. They slipped into the sleeves of his kimono. They reached his breasts. They rubbed them, oh kami, his cock was getting hard. Then they were rubbing at his skin, making it raw, making it sensitive, making his whole body flicker in heat, flicker in need.

Every time Madara tried to speak, Hashirama kissed him harder. His hands becoming even more emboldened, making hard caresses across his stomach and getting further to his groin.

No!

Not so soon.

Hashirama could _not_ be getting control of him so _easily_. Hashirama’s hand could not be so fast. They were on his cock, they were getting further and further to his cunt. Madara was feeling hot, Madara felt his legs giving way. Hashirama caught him. Hashirama was getting closer to his cunt. Hashirama was rubbing his cock to attention making his nipples hard and his skin desperate for more touches.

Do something!

Do something, Madara told himself.

“No one takes my Omega, he’s mine, he’s mine, he’s…”

And then Madara got a hand free. He gathered all the strength he could and slapped Hashirama hard across the face.

“Damn it, you idiot! I wasn’t kidnapped, I am leaving you, you maniac. I _don’t_ love you!”

Then there was silence, deadly silence that even made Madara feel uncomfortable. His instincts were screaming at him, how could you, how could you dishonour your Alpha like that?!

 _Fuck_ his guilty voice, Madara turned his back and began to walk away. And then it happened, Hashirama was laughing, cackling making the air in the room feel very tense.

Run, Madara, run!

Madara moved, so did Hashirama as Madara found his ass slamming right against Hashirama’s cock. The same cock already so hard it was about to go up to his ass despite it’s Master still wearing his hakama.

“My poor Empress, my poor, poor _Empress_ , the experience must have _traumatised_ him, it must have made him forget just how much his Alpha _loves_ him!” 

Madara pulled as Hashirama pressed his back further into his chest. Madara was certain that Hashirama was gripping his hips and rubbing his ass against his own erection on purpose.

“Oh Omega, it’s been _so_ long!”

Madara snorted: “You _fucked_ me last night, you Beast!”

Madara jumped as Hashirama’s hands were on the move, sliding past the folds of his kimono to cup his breasts.

“But it’s not enough, your Alpha needs more, _so_ much more…” 

If Hashirama were not massaging his breasts so hard, Madara would have turned around and kicked Hashirama right in the crouch. Damn it, he wouldn’t give Hashirama more!

“No…no…” Madara cried as he felt his cunt throbbing.

“Yes, yes, you smell so good for me Dara-chan, and you are about to smell _even_ better!”

Damn possessive sex maniac doing this right in front of everyone! Madara pulled away. He won’t…he won’t let this happen again. He wouldn’t let them _all_ see as he splashed all over the floor. There were Hyūgas amongst the spectators. That clan might have capitulated to Hashirama but still…

“You need a bit of extra help to find more release, my Empress Dara…”

Madara growled. Empress? Empress! Madara fucking _hated_ that title. He wanted nothing to do with Hashirama’s empire, he didn’t care for it. He was an Omega, an Omega who had not been able to choose his Alpha…

Madara cried out!

Oh kami, Hashirama was pinching at his hardened nipples. He was pulling them round and round. Madara’s heels were soon digging into the floor pushing his ass further into Hashirama’s dick than pulling away from it. Then Madara couldn’t stop himself, he came, turning his head back into Hashirama’s shoulder as he did so. 

“Oh kami, why does _he_ get to have such a perfect Omega…” 

Madara got ready to snarl at the spectator, but Hashirama’s hand was on his obi pulling it open…

“Let’s see if you look as good as you smell my Dara-chan…” Hashirama purred into his ears. Then Madara moved, to escape and he screamed as he felt two fingers pushing right into his cunt.

“Not enough, my Dara-chan’s not wet enough. But his Hashi-kun knows how to help, knows to make sure that his Omega _never_ bleeds again…

Madara bucked, Madara twisted against Hashirama’s hold as the familiar coolness flooded his inner walls. Madara was then shaking, moaning, crying as his kimono slipped off his oversensitive body.

Madara’s legs were quickly giving way, giving way… His entire nervous system was then on a fritz until he couldn’t stop himself. He was cumming and he couldn’t stop. Oh kami, he _couldn’t_ stop!

……………

Hashirama’s healing fingers. Tobirama smirked. It was not as if Hashirama actually used them for much healing any more. Not when that always got Madara horny and cumming non-stop _very_ fast. They had discovered that when Hashirama’s spring rut had crossed that line with Madara the first time.

Tobirama’s vision blurred.

Madara resisting Hashirama was hot, even if Madara was actually doing it on _purpose_. Madara’s panting was cock awakening. Madara’s crying and moaning was already the recipe for a raging hard-on. And Madara going limp against Hashirama’s hold and cumming non-stop had many shinobi getting their cocks out and palming themselves off.

Tobirama smirked.

He wouldn’t do that, even if his erection was showing through his pants. Not when he actually wanted to get something those other Alpha never would!

He knew that Hashirama was fucking Madara in front of everyone on _purpose_. It was the perfect way to remind all the shinobi clan heads there that _he_ had the absolute power. That he fucked and claimed his yin. That he would do it again and again, to show the world that he was the most powerful Alpha, the _god_ of shinobi. Madara was important to Hashirama, crucial even. The only way Hashirama could become the new Sage of Six paths was once Madara gave him his complete heart, body and soul. To fully connect as yin and yang.

Madara…

Once upon a time, Tobirama had viewed him as a threat to Hashirama taking his rightful place as Emperor of the world. But when Madara had turned out to be Omega…

Tobirama’s eyes flickered to Hashirama. Already naked, of course. Hashirama was not body shy. He was the most powerful Alpha, his cock _so_ big that it could only be taken by the largest and the wettest Omega cunt.

Madara was reaching that state now. His resistance fast waning away, of that Tobirama, was grateful. He even did so well as to whine when Hashirama’s lowered him to the floor. 

The Alphas around him were getting very hungry, their pants long discarded as their cocks stood to attention. Seconds later they were getting ready to run and pounce on Madara.

Hashirama’s chakra cracked across the entire room. His vines shot up from ground wrapping around the other Alphas’ cocks and dragging them to their knees. He could hear their cries of agony soon after.

Did they really think Hashirama would let _them_ get close to _his_ Omega?!

Then Madara was the one writhing, the one crying, the one cumming again… Tobirama’s vision blurred as he let himself fall to his knees. This was the Madara that his brother needed, powerful, smart, fierce, but docile and needy in the presence of his Alpha.

Tobirama felt his cock growing wet. Yes, he wanted to fuck Madara too. But he also knew that Hashirama came first, he _always_ came first. Madara was crucial for Hashirama to not lose his soul to the sheer intensity of his mokuton. 

Tobirama smiled as he watched his brother hover over Madara’s writhing form. Tobirama knew what he would have done in Hashirama’s place. Suck on Madara’s neck, on his breasts, those _huge_ melons, on the Omega’s cock…

Maybe one day, Hashirama would give Tobirama the privilege of giving Madara a blowjob or maybe something more? Because if Madara was _truly_ satisfied then he would stop guarding himself against Hashirama. Yes…and that would be of great assistance to his Anija. 

Give Madara pleasure so that Hashirama could truly be at peace. He cared not if Hashirama subjected the world to his regime of peace, all he cared about was his brother and Madara.

Madara was _Hashirama’s_ Indra after all.

Madara was then moaning. Some of the Alphas got so worked up, they still came even as those vines threatened the blood circulation in their cocks. 

Tobirama smiled. So Hashirama was servicing Madara’s body, was he? Kissing his hot skin, nipping at it, making Madara squeal. Or was it perhaps Hashirama’s healing fingers once again at home in Madara’s oozing cunt doing that? Tobirama, after all, recognised the way Madara’s hips were getting pushed upward. It was a sign. Madara’s cunt was swelling, growing bigger, unfurling just in time…

Good. Tobirama could _hardly_ wait to see Madara lose his battle to Hashirama’s cock. He _always_ did, no matter how much _he_ liked to deny it…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As routine, I hope I have now provided a solid beginning for this story. I have always wanted to write a Dark Hashirama story where Hashirama terrorises the world whilst loving Madara so much that he is dangerously obsessive-possessive off him! I hope I can pull it off 😅
> 
> Your comments and kudos would be most appreciated!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even someone like Madara can be traumatised...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Many thanks to BloodyPhoenix, Tat993, Aslyx299, Lulubelle01, Queerleo, Brisa and Umadoidasemnome for your feedback in the last chapter! 
> 
> Thank you to LeaLea, MariAako, bukaopu, swordandblade, horrorstar100, LilacWriter07, MidnightMarauders, ElitaPond, lanasxwshxn, IrisRising, Darkzaphyr, Milek27, Coolseal9, generalsheena17, Snow_lily637, AsteriaRiddle, Koinazaynmalik, Mwiu_wichan, LM_Uchiha, diamondmoonflower7, vialin, dattebae_yo and the 32 guests who left kudos after the last chapter!
> 
> To those of you who subscribed and bookmarked this story so far, with so much interest, it's an incredibly major boost to plan and write this story. I am getting a good idea of what you want to see in this story, I'm just trying to figure out the best time to introduce those events into the chronology of the story. Many things will have to be shown through flashback chapters and the like, but as with my other stories, these chapters have to have a strong correlation with what is happening in the present! Your continued support and feedback is vital in keeping me planning and writing this story. 😍

Hashirama’s chakra…

Hashirama’s mother _fucking_ chakra!

It had done it again.

It had made Madara go weak.

It had made Madara pliable to Hashirama’s mouth.

It had made Madara cry and moan at Hashirama’s deft hands all over his body. Because Hashirama did not skimp in things like these, even though Madara _so_ wished he would. 

With his clan, Madara had been safe, loved and protected as an Omega. With his clan, it had been safe to go into heat, but now…now…

Madara groaned as he felt his muscles contracting and easing, contracting and easing. Was there any point in trying to think? With Hashirama’s chakra, Madara’s head was like fluff. With Hashirama’s chakra, all Madara could register was the painful pleasure rippling across his body. It was pain, it was pleasure. Madara wanted to reject Hashirama, the Omega in him was reacting to the Alpha hovering over them.

Being Hashirama’s Omega was not safe, not one bit. Sometimes Madara was convinced that Hashirama used his chakra like that for a reason, to trigger Madara’s Omega instincts…

But whenever Madara slipped, whenever Madara was on the brink of giving in. He remembered the pain. He remembered waking up. He remembered seeing the bodies of his clansmen…

Madara could suddenly breathe.

Hashirama’s chakra was beginning to retreat.

The atmosphere was less dense, thinking became a little easier.

Madara realised his body was flailing. He was getting targetted pleasure, not the pleasure he necessarily wanted though. But still, he could not stop himself reacting. There were fingers inside of him, twisting, turning, scratching every so delicately…

Delicate?

Hashirama was not delicate.

He was dangerous.

And Madara could _not_ fight him. 

He hated that they were yin and yang.

Just because Hashirama had knotted him did not mean that Madara would accept him. Madara could not fight the Alpha, but he would resist…

Madara felt his body tensing up, he twisted and he turned. He panted. Those fingers, those cold fingers were dragging out orgasms that came forth from the fumes of his heat. But there was no heat, there could be no heat, Madara was not safe, not safe.

Madara was giggling now, squealing like a little slut. He couldn’t help it. His body was responding, shaking, his juices were rushing up his cunt as Madara came with a pained cry.

Then for a split second Hashirama was away. This was his chance. Madara’s chance to jump to his feet, to stagger away before…before Hashirama could use his ultimate weapon.

“ _Dara_ -chan!”

Then Hashirama was behind him. Hashirama’s hands were wrapping around him. Madara could feel the way Hashirama’s monster cock was pressing right into his backside.

He had an audience, great, just great…

“I present to you Madara Senju, the most beautiful and powerful Omega in the whole of the five nations…”

Oh kami, this was the dark Hashirama coming out, the possessive Hashirama getting ready to…to…

“And are all witnesses to the supreme Alpha reasserting his claim…” 

……………

And Madara’s screaming as Hashirama slammed in front behind him was like a rutting call for all the Alphas within a fifty-mile radius. 

The Alphas in the room were jumping up, getting ready to run, jump and pounce on the only Omega in the room. Hashirama’s vines kicked in, pulling them down, dragging them all down by their very cocks. 

But Tobirama did not care for them. He wanted Madara just as much as all those bastards did, but he was Hashirama’s Otouto, he was untouchable…

Uh oh, Tobirama stood up. That scream? It had come from a source of pleasure not or pain, right? Tobirama narrowed his eyes. He used his eyes to narrow in on Madara’s naked spasming body. Tobirama smirked when he saw Madara’s hardening cock. 

The fool. He had tried to run away from Hashirama, _again_. He had not been able to get so far though. In truth Tobirama had chased after Madara to spare Madara the torture of trying and failing to get through the forest the surrounded Hashirama’s castle. The vines had already caught up with Madara when Tobirama had arrived. And in the past, Hashirama’s vines had not held back when it came to penetrating all of Madara’s orifices. It had lead to Madara bleeding and tearing at times and then being bed bound for days after that. Hashirama’s ramages were especially bad during such times. Hashirama did not like his Omega injured, but really, it was Madara’s own fault if Hashirama’s vines got a little brutal and frisky if he tried to run. For the moment, Tobirama was certain that his Anija had no clue that his Omega was trying to run from him, or at the very least Hashirama refused to believe it to shield himself. The Senju clan had all known what had happened to Ashura. They had all known that Ashura had been due to become the next Sage of six paths, the next ruler of the world. But when the Omega chosen for him had chosen to run and reject his Alpha, Ashura’s control over the mokuton had become warped the more his heart broke and had left a curse of madness on each mokuton user after that.

Hashirama was the latest of Ashura’s reincarnations, perhaps even more powerful then Ashura himself. Tobirama had witnessed the time when Hashirama had transformed from the idiotic idealist to cynical and twisted. The Senjus loved his Anija too much to want to kill him. His father had thought that he might be able to control the accursed rage that Hashirama had inherited with his awakened mokuton, but Butsuma Senju had learnt that he could not do that the hard way. Madara was the only one who could, he was the only one who could do what Indra had _refused_ to do all those eons ago…

Madara really did need to learn to stop resisting.

It was so obvious to Tobirama that deep down, the Omega in Madara liked this a lot.

He liked the way Hashirama was fucking into him from behind. Fucking him standing up, an Emperor presenting his uber powerful Empress to the world. Indeed Hashirama was giving them all a stunning view now. And Madara was only making the sight that much better with how he panted and cried out each time Hashirama slammed into him from behind.

Was Madara still trying to pull away?

Tobirama watched as Hashirama embraced Madara hard, planting intense kisses all over the raven haired’s body. His Anija was being possessive, almost dangerous, but Madara could handle it. Tobirama knew his older brother knew what line could not be crossed, not again!

Tobirama narrowed his eyes when it came to Madara’s legs. They were covered in cum, lots of cum, good, good, lots of cum, no blood, never blood, not again. Hashirama had learnt to not go that far, Tobirama had confidence in his Anija…

Madara was then gasping. Tobirama smirked wide. Hashirama was pulling out the big guns, well grabbing at them, grabbing at Madara’s breast, massaging it, making Madara shake.

“Ah, my Omega likes that, doesn’t he? He likes his Alpha paying attention to every inch of his _delicious_ body…”

Madara let out a darling whine at that. Tobirama smiled even more. Tobirama could see it, the fight in his eyes was beginning to fade. Tobirama could see that way Madara was trying to resist the urge to moan, to cry, to give in to the pleasure of Hashirama’s cock reclaiming Madara’s cunt again and again. 

Tobirama eyed Madara’s cock again. Damn it, his brother was missing an opportunity, the perfect opportunity. Madara was a male Omega. Madara had a lot more to play with, a lot more to touch and drive him insane with need.

In lust?

Tobirama was still waiting on Madara to be the instigator. Madara would be happier that way. 

Madara then cried: “ _Al_ -pha!” 

Tobirama had to cover his mouth as he laughed. Hashirama’s hand was on Madara’s cock now, pumping it.

Tobirama then saw it, Madara’s eyes glazing over as they all saw Madara’s cock shooting off...

……………

He was getting stretched, really, really stretched. When Hashirama’s cock went in, Madara had resisted it, it had been painful. But then Madara was growing tired, the lull of Hashirama’s cock going in and out, in and out.

Madara groaned as his body trembled.

There was that heat growing in his groin. His brain was screaming no, his heart was screaming no, but Hashirama’s cock. Damn it, Hashirama’s cock, Hashirama’s cock in him, the tip of Hashirama’s cock knocking at his womb.

Madara’s breasts were hardening. And Hashirama was being cruel, so cruel, pumping his cock. _Damn_ it, Madara was usually quite proud of being an Omega, but Hashirama’s Omega was nothing to be proud of.

Madara had his dignity. He would not yield, he would not…he would not…he would…

Madara felt his legs going weak, going numb for the sheer pressure growing in his groin. 

“You belong to me, Madara. You will never leave me, _never_. Your place will be forever by my side. Is that right, _Ma-da-ra_?” Hashirama leered into his ear.

Then something in Madara fired up.

“No…ah!” Madara cried as Hashirama came into him, slow and deep. He knew what he was trying to do. The Alpha was trying to trigger the Omega in him, _fully_ trigger it.

Hashirama did it again. This time, Madara could feel the deliberate way Hashirama moved slow to make every inch of his inner walls scream in need.

“You are Hashirama’s Omega!” Hashirama told him.

“I’m…”

Madara felt his legs going weak, as Hashirama held him up. 

Hashirama thrust into him again, making Madara cry out. Kami, the bastard was really drawing the orgasm out. Madara’s shield was impenetrable, it _had_ to be. Hashirama might have implanted his knot into him but that did not mean that Madara opened up to him every month. That one time Madara had let his defence down, he had experienced one of the worst traumas of his life. One that left him without his chakra singing for Hashirama each month to come and reaffirm his claim over him like other Omegas did with their Alphas. 

This…was… _nothing_!

“Say it!” Hashirama snapped as Madara felt the agonising way the Senju came into him. Was Hashirama looking to make him bleed? Madara might not have had much control of his conscious actions, but his subconscious ones…that was a whole different board game.

“No…!” Madara moaned.

“You…are…Hashirama’s…Omega!” And with each word Hashirama continued his slow thrusting, his deep thrusting, and Madara ached, oh how he ached.

Damn it, how was he supposed to cum and relieve the pressure like this? That bastard Senju was doing this all on purpose!

Hashirama came at him again, his mind and heart screamed no, no, no, you’re not getting that.

“Say it!” Hashirama snarled in his ear as Madara felt cold and very afraid as Hashirama’s chakra roared to life. Damn it, Madara wanted to _cum_!

“I’m Hashirama’s Omega.” Madara drawled.

“Louder!” Hashirama demanded.

“What?!” Madara slurred.

“ _Louder_!” 

And at this point, Hashirama had stopped moving altogether.

Damn it!

“I’m Hashirama’s Omega!” Madara cried out in exasperation as seconds later Hashirama came into him hard and fast. And the cumming was good _so_ good, as Madara did not hold back his howling. Who cared what the spectators thought? At that moment, all that mattered was Hashirama’s cock slamming one orgasm out of him and then another and another, as Madara heard that manic Senju cooing: “ _My_ …Omega…” 

……………

Madara felt himself hovering in and out of consciousness. His body ached, he was so tired, so very tired. He had wanted the orgasms, kami he had wanted them, but it had not left him with the pleasant ache that most Omegas felt at least once a month with their Alphas.

“Oh Dara, you’re in pain, aren’t you?” Hashirama was calling to him in that hurt tone of his. Madara wanted to scream at Hashirama, hurt him, do anything. But the law of Alphas and Omegas sucked! Hashirama and Madara might be matched in power, yin and yang but because Madara was the Omega. It was the Alpha who lead and it was the Omega that followed.

“Dara-chan…Dara-chan…you’re safe with me, you’re safe with your Hashi.”

Safe? As if Madara was safe! If only he had been an Alpha or even remained a Beta, he would have been able to fight off the invading forces. He would have not woken up in terror to blood and bodies around him and the blood and agonising pain between his legs. Pain which _Hashirama_ had caused!

But Hashirama liked to play this game. To cradle him in his lap, to leave tender kisses on Madara’s cheeks and stroke Madara’s too sore, too erect breasts!

“Your Alpha doesn’t want to keep doing this Madara, he doesn’t want to draw your submission out. Why won’t you give it to me, Madara? I know you can, I know you welcomed me, your yang coming to claim his yin…”

Hashirama was sobbing into his chest now, bloody _crocodile_ tears. 

“Madara, please, please, I don’t want to keep hurting you. Please give yourself to me. Let your Alpha feel the heat from your body, let your Alpha have your heart, Madara. Please, please…”

Madara could not move, kami, Hashirama had really done a number on him. And of course, Madara had given into him again. Hashirama the Alpha to him the Omega. Fate was cruel dumping him with a maniac like Hashirama. 

Fuck Tobirama, fuck him and his _beliefs_!

“Hashirama…leave me alone…” Madara groaned his voice raspy. The Senju had really made him scream and howl. He had picked him apart and it _kept_ happening. 

“No…no…! Your Alpha will not leave you alone, never never, never never.” Hashirama was laughing as he cried. The idiot! Hashirama might have actually been a decent Alpha if his mind had not been warped by his mokuton power. 

“Omega, my Omega, please forgive me. I won’t hurt you again. Please give yourself to me, I will take care of you, I promise, I promise…”

As _if_ Madara believed that! Madara had a unique opportunity that other Omegas had not, he had had his heat that first time and then never again. _Hashirama_ had been the cause of that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Been struggling to write some of my other stories, so I thought I would press on with my three new ones :)
> 
> Next up, crucial flashback chapters or why Madara has not had an Omega heat for two years...
> 
> Please consider leaving a comment and some kudos!


	4. 10 years ago...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That time when Hashirama turned dark.
> 
> (References to violence!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A big thanks to Thorn_Rose, chimericColoratura, Autumndream3161968, BloodyPhoenix, Lulubelle01, Umadoidasemnome and justaguest for all your comments! After popular opinion, I am now considering in what circumstances Madara will get his rinnegan!
> 
> Thank you to RlPVIP, jenliv9010, Veestag, Neistert, Ananasina, mata, XiangMei_Wen19shui, kalidemond, HappilyScreechingInfluencer, Mayrane, justaguest, Gummy_wirm, The_crimson_angel_asha, Lady_Leaf8, AimlessSaffron and 10 guests who left kudos after the last chapter!
> 
> New subscribers and bookmarkers welcome!

...ten years ago...

Ten-year-old Tobirama was worried, very worried. They were on a mission with Spring clearly in the air. They had gotten the information they needed. He and Hashirama worked well together when it came to things like this. Even if Hashirama was one year older than him. Tobirama had woken in the small tent they shared alone. Tobirama panicked that someone had taken his Anija. His Anija did not have the brains or any sort of kekkai genkai to put him above adult shinobi.

Tobirama tracked Hashirama to a forest just before the Land of Fire. There were these sounds, these screams of an animal getting tortured. And then there was Hashirama’s chakra…

Tobirama entered the forest.

The screams, they sounded _utterly_ monstrous. Tobirama had keen senses, his own sensory powers were coming in hard. And…and his Anija’s chakra was becoming very dark, very twisted, almost monstrous in its nature. And then there were these screams.

“Anija…what’s…what’s happening to you?!” Tobirama voiced his concerns, seconds later he heard a serious of footsteps coming close. Who would disturb his Anija when…when…?

“Angry! Angry! I am _very_ angry!” 

Then Tobirama was on the move again. That voice, it was so dark, so intense, it…it could _not_ be his precious Anija, could it?

Tobirama was no longer alone. The others joining him had weapons that were more tools of the field labour rather than shinobi work.

“We must slay it! We must slay the foul beast that is a threat to our village!”

A threat? Slay _his_ Anija? No, no, by that Tobirama could not abide. Tobirama ran up the closest tree and from there he jumped from branch to branch. This was giving him the speed, he _needed_ it, he needed to get to his Anija before _they_ did!

And then Tobirama landed in the middle of the forest, a little away from Hashirama. Hashirama was hunched over on his hands and knees. Hashirama was still screaming…in pain, such _awful_ pain. Tobirama could see the way his Anija’s chakra was rising to the surface.

How strange…

Hashirama’s chakra was usually white when it came to the surface like this. But now…now it was turning… _purple_? 

And that screaming continued, the screaming… Tobirama felt bile coming up his throat. This sound, this was not his Anija, this was some sort of beast taking over…

“There it is, kill the beast!”

Tobirama whipped his whole body around his eyes widening in horror. The villagers had arrived, they were raising their weapons, to…to attack his Anija?

But his Anija was innocent.

And…and they were not shinobi.

Shinobi only attacked other shinobi.

They only…

And then the villagers were charging at that, as Hashirama had gone very quiet, too quiet. Seconds later it happened, long vines shot out from the grounds. They were like daggers slaying the villagers one by one as they fell to the ground.

Tobirama froze as Hashirama was approaching him, his eyes were black, his expression glazed over. This was _not_ the Anija he knew…

……………

Tobirama remained frozen, his entire body going cold as Hashirama draw _that_ much closer. His Anija’s chakra… His Anija’s chakra… Tobirama felt himself gagging. Hashirama’s chakra was not like this. It was _not_ this intense, _not_ this dark. 

It’s purple shade left Tobirama’s stomach-churning ever so horribly. 

Hashirama was then looking at him, head-on, Tobirama’s teeth chattering as he did so. Hashirama’s arms were then slipping around his body. His Anija cooing so shrilly into his ears that Tobirama’s body only shook more.

“Ah Tobi, _Tobi_ … You don’t need to fear me. You’re _all_ Anija has left now…”

Wait…had…had Hashirama changed like this because of Itama and Kawerama’s deaths. That had happened a few years ago…

Hashirama was then pulling away from him, moving past him, cackling…? Wait the Senju heir was cackling? Since when did…?

“So much war, so much corruption, disgusting humans. Disgusting! You will have my peace but I will feed on my blood first. Blood to quell the rage inside me, Indra…Indra…In- _dra_ …”

Indra? Ashura’s brother? Why did he have to do with his warm bubbly Anija? The Anija that was now becoming this cold _dangerous_ monster.

Tobirama then heard it. The slurping. The chewing. The…the… No surely, Hashirama couldn’t be doing what Tobirama thought he was doing?

Tobirama turned around.

Oh, kami he was. 

Hashirama was crouched over the slain villagers, all men, strong men. Perhaps these men had been the defenders of the village? Oh Hashirama, what had _he_ done?

“You think you can come up against a god…! Ha! We will _feast_ upon your blood….” And with those terrifying words, Tobirama witnessed them coming forth. They were plants, monster plants with massive heads, sunflowers, snowdrop, roses, tulips and many others with mouths containing something Tobirama had never thought possible.

Teeth?!

“Feast my pretties, _feast_ … I have once again been reincarnated into this wretched world. The world _I_ was supposed to rule.”

And Tobirama’s eyes went wide as such hideous plants started to eat, to close, to slurp and their master…their _master_ was doing the same…

Tobirama drew closer again. He needed to do something. He needed to lead his Anija back to the light. His Anija, so full of love, so full of peace but now…

“You made me like this Indra. You did it! You turned me into this monster. You dared to turn your back on me!”

And Hashirama was drinking blood. Oh, kami… Tobirama had to stop him. Tobirama had to stop his Anija’s soul from getting tainted like this.

Tobirama reached forward, his handshaking. He needed to draw his Anija away, take him home, yes, take him home, to recover. His Anija would go back to being the way he was before, right…?

Then Hashirama was reacting. Hashirama was jumping back, swiping at him with a kunai? 

“Anija! Stop this! Please…!”

And then Hashirama’s head was going back as he screamed. It was as if he had a terrible wound deep inside his _very_ soul…

……………

Nighttime had come and Tobirama was carrying his brother now. 

His Anija now, little more than a weeping mess, a wound animal.

Such pain.

Tobirama did not like Hashirama like this.

Tobirama, who liked to fix any problem that came in his path.

“Anija, Anija, you’ll be okay. Your Otouto is here. He will be with you. He will fix you. He will heal you. He promises…”

And then Hashirama was laughing, not the carefree laughter, but the sort wrought with _despair_ , the one that sounded old so old…

“ _Heal_ …me? _Fix_ …me?”

Tobirama wriggled his nose. He did not like the disbelief in his Anija’s voice. So what if Hashirama had awakened some sort of godly power? Tobirama was the great scientist of the Senju clan. He would help his Anija. _He_ would be the one to make sure that his Anija bloomed right to his _fullest_ potential. 

“Yes Anija, yes… You know your Otouto would only _ever_ want the best for you!” 

Hashirama did not say much for the next few minutes, he cried and cried, so much that even Tobirama’s eyes stung. Something had happened to his Anija, something to disrupt his peace. He needed to…

“Will you bring my Omega back to me…?

“There he is! _There_ is the _monster_ that slew the protectors of our village!”

Tobirama cursed at himself to look up and see that they were surrounded. He should have sensed them. No, that was not right, he could not see them because they were _not_ shinobi. Pitchforks were really nothing in comparison to the strength and the talent of fully trained shinobi. 

And then Hashirama changed again. Cackling, screeching before jump right out of his arms. Tobirama looked up as Hashirama flew through the air whipping out both of his kunai.

“Hashirama! Hashirama! You can’t! A shinobi cannot attack non-shi...!” 

And then Hashirama landed on the shoulders of the first villager. In seconds Hashirama had the kunai at their throat and then that villager had no head. And then it kept happening. Hashirama jumping from villager to villager, leaving one head and then another and another.

In the end, Tobirama had to look away. He could not stop himself from expelling the contents of his stomach. His Anija was cackling, his Anija was like this cruel beast with power so intense, so dark that it made Tobirama’s entire body shake.

“You cannot defeat me! I am a _God_ , a God, I say!” 

There were no screams after that. There was no more struggle. Tobirama could only hear the sound of tearing, of slurping and Tobirama shuddered. Something was wrong, something was wrong with his Anija and Tobirama did not think he would ever be able to rest again.

“ _To_ -bi…” Tobirama shuddered when he heard Hashirama’s too sweet voice. He turned to see his Anija’s shining eyes…

“Such power! Such _po_ -wer! Otouto! Otouto! This is wonderful! Wonderful! Now I can finally bring peace…!”

And yet all Tobirama could do was stare in _horror_ as blood strains of _all_ those innocent now dead villagers covered Hashirama from head to toe! 

……………

“I couldn’t stop him! Tou-sama! Tou-sama! I couldn’t stop Anija from becoming this…this monster!”

And with that Tobirama fell to his knees, he did not start crying. He would never cry, not in front of them, the Senju elders who sat on the floor around the table. He who was spare could not come across as weak. Yet still, he could _not_ stop the fast panting. He could _not_ hide the panic. 

His Anija was still in the other room, tied up, but still laughing his head off!

“Oh no, not him! Not him! Not _my_ Hashirama!” 

And then suddenly, it did not matter that Tobirama was the one hyperventilating. It was his father who looked more distressed now. The fear in his eyes was palpable.

Tobirama rose to his feet, unsure. The fear was not only in his father’s eyes now, it was making his entire body shake. His father… Yes, he was the angry sort. Yes, he could lash out in rage whilst on the battlefield. But this fear…his father was never afraid. But now…

“Well, he does seem to have it, have traces of…” Tobirama heard one of his uncles declare as if he were holding a funeral. But…but his Anija wasn’t _dying_ …

Tobirama glanced at his father. The fear was now so pronounced it was seeping right through his chakra. What was this power that they all seemed to fear?

“Don’t say it! Don’t you _dare_ compare my boy to him!” Tobirama watching his father screaming and stamping his feet as if he were a little kid on the _brink_ of having a vicious tantrum. 

Tobirama turned his attention to the Senju elders. There were five of them, three uncles, two aunts. They were looking down, looking quite sombre. They would come up with a solution, wouldn’t they?

“Don’t deny it Butsuma! Hashirama has awakened the kekkai genkai of the Senju clan.”

Kekkai genkai? Tobirama looked between the elders and then his father and then back again. Their clan had a kekkai genkai? Since when? Their clan was a clan of many skills but a Senju kekkai genkai? This was something that Tobirama would study, to understand, to fix _his_ Anija!

“No, no, it’s…it’s early yet. We…we can strip him of that power. We can save my boy before the curse fully consumes his soul into never-ending darkness…”

His father was already sprinting away, to Hashirama expecting his siblings to follow. Tobirama meanwhile sat more comfortably, trying to make sense of everything he was hearing. The Senju clan had a curse? 

“ _Strip_ Hashirama of the mokuton Butsuma! Do you intend to save your boy by _killing_ him in the process?!” Tobirama heard his aunt asking him. 

Tobirama watched as his father stopped walking. Tears, his father was crying? But his father didn’t do such a thing! His father never showed such vulnerability, and his final words left Tobirama even _more_ confused. 

“Well, what _else_ are you suggesting? That we find Indra’s reincarnation and get Hashi to knot him? The Uchihas would _never_ agree to that!” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now it's clearer how Hashirama turned dark and how Tobirama started his years long study into Ashura and Indra and the subsequent connection and history between the Senju and Uchiha clans.
> 
> Next up, just how did Hashirama "take" Madara for himself two years ago. (This will take a few chapters!)
> 
> Your comments and kudos would be much appreciated :)


	5. Two years ago

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Setting their sights on the Uchiha.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Many thanks to chimericColoratura, BloodyPhoenix, Thorn_Rose, Umadoidasemnome and Lulubelle01 for all your wonderful comments! Their crucial for me to know what you all understand and what you hope to see in the future :)
> 
> Thank you to Farhaihab, Daughter_of_Prometheus, Cat42103, Kookjin134, monsehunter05 and the 22 guests who left kudos after the last chapter!
> 
> New subscribers and bookmarkers welcome!

“This has got to _stop_ Hashirama! You are nineteen. I will not stand by and let you use the Senju to carry out your wild plans of an empire!”

Tobirama blinked. How odd? His father had had no problems with Hashirama’s so-called plans of empire over the last few years. In fact, Butsuma Senju had been quite proud of his eldest son, the emerging god of shinobi. But now…something had happened.

“Oh really. I am only reclaiming command of territory that the Senju clan had been so irresponsible to loose over the generations!”

As Tobirama and his cousins stood in the mess hall and watched the visible argument between Senju clan head and heir take place, they could not help but agree with Hashirama. There had been a time when the Senju really had ruled the world. Well until Ashura had screwed things up. But then Ashura did not have a brother like Hashirama had, one that would do everything to make sure that Hashirama could be the best he could be.

But their father.

“Don’t think me stupid _Hashirama_! You know what my red lines are! You know that taking dominion of the land of fire is off-limits!”

Tobirama curled his lips. Now, this was something he did not agree with. If the Senju had already started to take control by proxy of the other lands, then why should they not do the same with their own home turf, the land of fire? 

“Of limits? You only seek to keep me from my mate, from my Omega!”

Tobirama shuddered. There is was again, Hashirama’s voice, Hashirama’s dark demeanour seeping through. This was Hashirama now, the real Hashirama, no matter how much Butsuma had tried to deny it over the years. Or perhaps the new Ashura?

“No Hashirama, no! You know the Uchiha are off limits! You know we do _not_ fight with the Uchiha. The destruction would be _too_ great!”

Tobirama then felt it, the way Hashirama’s devastating chakra rushed to the surface. In fact, everyone could feel it’s heaviness, its demand for all those around him to bow.

“Ah but then I have no intention to do to war with our Uchiha brothers father. I will offer them the greatest honour. I will allow them to become what they were from the _very_ beginning, Senju.” 

Then no one was speaking. No one was eating. Even Tobirama’s eyes were threatening to pop out of his head.

To offer that? Surely he wasn’t serious? The Uchiha would never. They were too proud. They would never let their sharigan become one of the thousand skills of the Senju clan.

“No Hashirama. The Uchiha _never_ bow down to you. Just as Indra choose death rather than knotting with Ashura…”

And then it happened in a matter of seconds. There was the piercing of the blade. The coughing of blood. Moments later his father’s body slumping to the floor with Hashirama smiling over him.

No one moved. This was not the time to. Doing that now could easily trigger Hashirama’s next murder rampage. Especially because they were now entering the Spring season of sexual rage…

And then Hashirama laughed before declaring with absolute resolve: “And now we set our sights on the _Uchiha_!”

……one month prior……

Pain, such pain that nineteen-year-old Madara could barely feel his legs. But even with this pain, he was safe. Even with this pain, Madara felt safe here on the bed in his mother’s arm surrounded by the clan that he knew would fight for him to the death. 

Madara cried out.

These sharp pains, they had been getting worse and worse and now…and now… Oh kami, it was reducing Madara to tears.

“Madara, Madara it’s okay, it’s okay. It’s okay to be an Omega. Your mother and father could not be prouder to have this definite affirmation that you are Indra reborn.” 

Indra? Oh yes, Indra. The Omega who would _not_ bow to the Alpha chosen for him. The Omega who created and lead his own clan all _without_ an Alpha. The Omega who had born the same powerful eyes as he had. 

But was being so independent, so anti-Alpha really the best path for Madara to follow. Alphas were the happiest when they had Omegas to protect, Omegas were happy when in the arms of an Alpha that loved them.

Would Madara really have to follow in the path of his predecessor Indra? Would he have to follow a path of independence at the risk of being lonely ever so lonely?

And then Madara was opening his mouth, he could not stop it, he could not stop himself from screaming. The pain, these sharps pains were in his stomach, rushing down to between his legs. And then he was opening up, opening up as the sweat rolled off his body.

“Hush my baby hush, you are to be an Omega. Embrace it my darling, embrace the Indra within you.” His mother cooed over him as she stroked her hair.

Madara was then screaming some more. Was it the pain or was it his own hesitance? He did not like the idea of being so tied to Indra’s legacy. Indra had been so independent, so powerful, perhaps too powerful…

“Come little Omega, come, come, come…”

And Madara heard his clan mates chanting over and over as the final pains came. Madara had hoped he would remain a beta, it was safer, it was safer. He did _not_ want to be the target of Ashura’s reincarnation. He wanted to be his own person. He wanted to be his _own_ Omega.

“Son, you’re safe, you’re safe. We are here, you will never be alone.”

And then it was done, the pains stopped. Madara was then able to breathe a little better. Madara wanted to pull the blanket back, he wanted to see just who he was now.

His father obliged.

Madara looked between his legs, his cheeks burning at the growing wet patch already forming on the bedsheet. He was already forcing slick, his body was already craving a touch, an _Alpha’s_ touch? Or was this because he had coming into his Omega showing so late?

It was then Madara made his decision. He _did_ want an Alpha to love him, to knot him, even if Indra had not. 

……………

Tajima Uchiha was rather pleased with himself. Sure there were skirmishes here, skirmishes there, but all in all, their alliances were working out. There might be two clans technically in control of the land of fire, but the _other_ clan. The Senjus.

“There are rumours brother, there are rumours that the Senju clan. There are many speculations that they are attempting to retake the territory _he_ once held!”

Tajima frowned at his brother. Were they really going to use this strategy meet to talk about Ashura? They had decided never to mention his name again, it distressed Madara far _too_ much.

“And why ever would this have anything to do with we Uchiha. The Senju are _nothing_ to us…” 

And then it came, a series of rapid knocks upon the meeting room door. Tajima gave his younger brother one hard look which in turn prompted the younger of them to open the door. 

“My lord, my lord, there is a messenger here from _that_ clan!”

Tajima’s adam’s apple became stuck in his throat. Surely they wouldn’t. Surely they would not cross that invisible line. Uchihas and Senjus lived in the same land but they did _not_ exist for each other. 

“Tell them to leave.” 

Tajima returned to the drawing table.

“But my lord, surely you cannot turn the messenger away. The Senju armies have been growing in power, as of late. If we do not at the very least acknowledge them, they may become a threat to our Uchiha brethren.”

Tajima sneered at the warning of the messenger, before sighing. He left the meeting room along with his younger brother. He soon approached the Senju messenger after that, glaring at him. This wretched clan. They had tried to ensnare has beautiful Madara as a child. They would not cause him distress now that the Uchiha clan heir was in fact the Omega, the very first Uchiha Omega reborn.

“Why was it so important for you to seek us out? You know the way we do this. You know that we do not interact. It is why we separated our clan heirs to maintain the state of non-conflict between our clans.” Tajima told then kneeling messenger without the hint of the slightest hesitation in his tone. 

Then there was something in the messenger’s eyes, a glint of something… _dark_?

“Ah but our Lord Senju wishes to change the arrangements of our current circumstances Lord Uchiha.” 

This Senju was _far_ too full of himself. 

“A change? We seek no war with your wretched clan. We _both_ know the devastation it caused in the land of earth!”

Tajima eyed the messenger. Still, the bastard was looking far too cocky. Didn’t he get it? Didn’t he get that it was time to leave?

“And this is why the Lord Senju wishes to extend our Uchiha brethren a full and open-armed welcome back into the Senju clan.”

Tajima then snapped, removing his kunai before slamming the Senju messenger right into the nearby wall. His kunai beginning to piece right into the messenger’s neck. 

“He dares, he dares make such presumptions. Butsuma Senju dares to think that the Uchiha will once again be subject to the yoke of the Senju clan, to the growing Senju empire?!”

That messenger was grinning far too much, almost laughing as he said.

“ _Care_ -ful, the god of shinobi, Hashirama, the new Lord of the Senju clan does _not_ take kindly to rejection…” 

……………

“No! No! NO!” Madara screamed and did everything to pull away but it was useless. Both his father and little brother were Alphas and he was already weakened, his limbs already growing lethargic from the growing heat.

“Aniki! Aniki! Don’t fight us on this! This is your first heat! We need to keep you safe!”

Madara still struggled against their hold. No, no, he was still the most powerful Uchiha. He was the one with Indra’s power, with Indra’s Susanno, his eyes. Madara couldn’t…he couldn’t.

He heard the sound of crashing and the sound of this loud shocking roar! 

“But…but our clan is under attack. I am still the strongest fighter. I need to…I need to…”

And sometime after that Madara found himself waking up gasping, moaning. Pain, unbearable pain between his legs!

“Father, we can’t…we can’t leave Aniki like this all alone. We _can’t_ …!” 

Everything around Madara was so hot, so fuzzy. Madara’s entire body was aching, screaming, for something or for someone. Madara wanted to shout, Madara wanted to cry. What…what was happening to him?

He felt a tender hand stroking his fringe.

“Madara, shush, Madara. You’re in heat now my Omega boy.”

His heat? Oh yeah, he had had his showing one month prior. His mother had warned him about this, had even watched him very closely and yet…

“Father, Father, I…I need to fight! I need to protect the clan!”

His father was chuckling but there was a certain sadness about it. 

“No Madara, no. Not now, not like this. We will take care of whoever dares to attack…”

And then there was a roar as the shaking even reached the underground bunker Madara was now in. And then Madara was screaming, moaning, his chakra was going mad.

“Aniki! Aniki! Calm down! Calm down! Everything will be fine! You don’t need to worry! We will protect you! Your clan Alphas will fight!”

But that was not why Madara writhed. That was not why his entire body became hot so hot. And then there was this unbearable ache, this unbearable itch right between his legs.

“Alpha? Alpha!”

Madara’s entire body was spasming, his legs were aching so _badly_. Oh, how he craved another's touch!

“Yes, yes, your clan alphas will protect you Aniki!” Izuna told him.

“Be safe my Madara, we Uchiha will deal with this menace!”

But Madara was not hearing their voices, not properly. There was a presence here now, one that made his entire body ache and slick coat his legs. There was an Alpha here, an Alpha that powerful, _too_ powerful. 

Madara sure hoped this was _not_ Ashura’s incarnate calling out to him!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope it's a little clearer how the Senju and the Uchiha viewed each other and Madara's view of his connection to Indra. We are now in the Autumn chapters, I am thinking of including the Ashura/Indra backstory chapters in the coming Winter chapter. 
> 
> Please consider leaving a comment; feedback and/or some ideas for future scenes and chapters and some kudos! Thanks :)


End file.
